Day 138(Simon Henriksson x David Leatherhoff)
by BlueUshanka
Summary: David Leatherhoff decided to stay by Simon's side after the accident he caused. Does he feel pity for Simon Henriksson, or actual love? Simon's POV in "The Book"


Miracle(?)

Day 138/Writing in "The Book" the Doc ordered me to.

May 22, 2014.

I've always been this way.

I don't remember when it all started.

I'm sorry.

I hate myself.

I wish I could disappear.

I wish I could feel real happiness. Wait.

Happiness…? I do have someone who makes me feel happiness.

His name is David Leatherhoff. He is my… well… boyfriend? And also the one who ran me over a few years ago. The crash caused my legs to stop functioning. He felt too much… guilt, pity? He decided to stay with me to help me with my needs. Since then, we have been building a stronger bond between us two. You could say we were best friend the second year of knowing each other after the accident, since then he hasn't left my side. He's been a bigger help than my own mother and Sophie. I got over Sophie long time ago, she found someone else a few weeks after my accident, I'm actually happy for her since her boyfriend helps her out a lot with her anxiety, she's doing better in college now and currently studying to become an Elementary teacher.

My depression hasn't disappeared unfortunately; David tries his best to help me out even with my constant bitchiness. He's been by my side for some time now, and especially closer since our first kiss. To be honest the night of our first kiss was pretty weird, it all begun at my house after 1 year and 6 months of knowing each other, we were best friends back then; I was cooking some food meanwhile David was keeping an eye on me and the TV on the living room, heh. I was obviously using my wheelchair; I got pretty used to it, like… it was part of me. I remember I was cooking some teriyaki rice with pork beef. Suddenly, David walked towards me, and I obviously I got pissed for him for walking into MY kitchen(There's this rule between us, MY KITCHEN/MY FOOD ha-ha) I was about to yell at him to go back to the table but he just picked me up bridal style, I was about to complain but I just felt… I don't know how to explain… a romantic feeling ugh. He took me to my room and sat me down on my bed, I told him –What the fuck are you doing!? I'm currently cooking something you fuck!-, in desperation I tried getting up, but he just held me down with his hands, I felt this weird/warm feeling in my stomach… fuck, do I need to throw up? What's going on? I asked myself. He placed one of his hands in the right side of my face, I felt my face was burning and he said –Hey Princess, I was expecting a slap in my face, but it looks like you are actually enjoying this ey?- He smirked. –HEY! What- What's going on!? Th- the food! - I yelled and turned my face to the side. He grabbed my face gently and looked me straight in the eyes and said –Hey Simon? Can I try out something without you kicking my ass?-, I blushed… again. –Whatever… Shoot… - I said. He placed his right hand in the side of my face and he placed his left hand in my waist and stared at my blushing, stupid face. He leaned closer and closer until our lips met. I was shocked, I couldn't believe what was going on, and it felt damn good.

I felt relaxed.

I felt happy.

I felt loved.

I felt… aroused!?

Because fucking David's fault. It was pretty strange to me…

I mean… I'm a young adult so is he, and well… this is pretty normal right? …Right?

He deepened the kiss and I purred as he gently massaged my lower back. I placed my arms around his neck and pulled him down with me on the bed. Meanwhile we kissed; his right hand crept under my jacket, he started to massage my stomach and kept going up slowly until I felt something poking my leg. -DUDE! - I yelled and slapped him across the face,

-Huh? Ow… what!?- He said alarmed.

- DON'T WHAT ME! WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!?- I pointed at the bulge in his pants.

-Huh… Oh, that. Pffft, I though you saw a ghost or something. - He said unamused.

-B-but! THAT! - I said embarrassed.

-Simon… You are a guy. You have a fucking penis. You fucking get aroused from time to time…- He said with a sarcastic voice.

-I do not! - I replied as my face turned red as a tomato.

-Pffft! I'm not the only one popping up one- He said in a mocking tone.

-WHAT. Oh fuck! - I said as I noticed the bulge in my own damn pants. I tried to get up but was hopeless since well… my legs are pretty much dead.

-Aww… Ahahaha! Little Simon can't get up! He needs his prince to carry him back to his Wonderland Kitchen World- He said laughing.

I puffed my cheeks and crossed my arms meanwhile I gave him a death glare.

-Aww… Look at you! You are fucking adorable like that- David said as he pinched my cheek affectionately.

-FUCK OFF! - I said.

…..

!

-DAVID THE FOOD YOU FUCK! - I yelled when I barely remembered I was cooking before this little… free time?

-Up we go Princess. - He said picking me up bridal style.

When we got to the kitchen there was a delicious smell, the pork beef was perfectly fried and the rice was just a little burnt but still tasted great.

-Hey Princess? - David said while munching four big pieces of pork.

-Stop calling me Princess! Dammit. Now what? – I replied.

-Heh. Thanks for the three plates… - He said in a charming voice.

-Huh? There's only two plates dummy. - I said.

-Well… I consider you a delicious plate… - He said winking me in a comical way.

-Oh god David Leatherhoff! Shut it! - I said laughing.

There we go. I wrote about my first kiss.

Funny isn't?

After that we started screwing around with the kissing and touching, nothing too "inappropriate" I'll say.

We decided to become a couple two weeks later.

David. Thank you for saving me from myself. I love you.

Ah, gotta go now. The bastard is taking me to a nice Chinese restaurant, my favorite. I'll probably write more about my romantic adventures with David later.

-Simon


End file.
